First Date Friendly
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Las citas son esos preciosos momentos que atesoras al lado de tu pareja, por el simple hecho de no saber con que te sorprenderá el otro, o las experiencias que ambos vivirán. Pero... una "¿Cita Amistosa?", y con un demonio algo sensible, ¿Como podría terminar? - ¿o comenzar? -#One-Shot#Spoilers(?)#TomxMarco(?)#LigeroTomxStar#Yaoi#ChicoxChico#Semi-AU#Reto:Keruchian


**Hola, un gusto. Me presento 241L0RM3RCUR1 a su humilde servicio, well, well *inserte voz de Bill Cipher*, una simple y corta presentación. Es mi primera vez incursionando en este fandom, así que por favor disfruten de la siguiente historia. UvU**

 **Los personajes de Star vs The Forces Evil son propiedad de Daron Nefcy y una producción de Disney Television Animation.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El verano, la época más maravillosa del año, sin clases ni aburridos deberes, solo maravillosos días llenos de vagancia y quizás aventuras temerarias al lado de la Princesa Star Butterfly. Y básicamente ese era el plan apenas escucharon la campana dar fin al último día de clases, dando paso a las vacaciones de verano – y tarea la cual olvidas por fiebre de verano y recuerdas a unos cuantos días para volver -. El punto es que no esperaba al visita del Príncipe de las Tinieblas – y no, no es el que se imaginan – su nombre Tom, el exnovio de Star, que por razones desconocidas – no tanto – concluyeron su relación, pero el demonio no venía en busca de la Princesa de Mewni, o no, la razón termino por sorprender al par más aventurero de la Tierra.

\- ¿Que tú quieres que, con Marco?

\- ¡¿Que haga que?!

Ni los constantes ataques de Ludo, los extraños planes de Star o ver a su magia descontrolarse, se comparaban a lo que escucharon. ¿Sería una extraña trata?, ¿quizás solo un nuevo plan para recuperar a Star?, o uno de esos programas de televisión donde te graban con una cámara escondida y saltan a decir *¡Te atrapamos!

\- Una cita – repitio con tranquilidad, pasando la vista por la sala de estar. El par se miró entre si y de nuevo al demonio

\- No iras a hacerlo algo, por lo del Baile de la Luna Roja, ¿o sí? – pregunta con cierta sospecha Star, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño. Tom niega, enfatizando con el movimiento de sus manos y riendo por las ocurrencias de la princesa – ¿Entonces?, Marco no es una chica… aunque el rosa es su color.

\- Star, no era necesario mencionar eso – pidió el joven Díaz con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ese día esperaba una aventura como cualquier otra, pero ser el cabecilla de una rebelión entre princesas caprichosas… no estaba tan mal, si dejas de lado el rosa, el vestido elegante, una larga coleta y las pestañas… es mucho más heroico de lo que parece. – Como sea… Star tiene razón, ¿por qué querrías una cita conmigo?

\- Después de lo sucedido en el Baile, Brian me recomendó un nuevo tipo de terapia, además de tener a mi disposición algo lindo o adorable para calmarme – el par asintió, aun sin entender lo que tenía que ver la cita en todo eso – Y el primer paso de la nueva terapia es tratar de formar nuevas amistades. Por eso quiero salir con Marco, sé que no te causo la mayor de las confianzas y fuiste por Star debido a ello. Así que, ¿aceptas?

\- Disculpanos un momento – Marco tomo la mano de Star sacándole de la habitación – de Star, por cierto – y encerrándose en el baño, esperando que Tom no les escuchare – Ok, a salvo.

\- ¿Por qué nos encerraste en el baño?, oh, ¡ya se!, quieres que usemos el espejo para transportarnos de regreso y así asustar a Tom!, o… no espera, eso sería tonto. ¡Lo tengo! Quieres probar los nuevos hechizos de color de cabello que recién descubrí, uno de ellos te lo deja como arcoíris.

\- Star

\- ¿Si, Marco? – el castaño soltó un suspiro y presiono el puente de su nariz, a veces le gustaría ser como Star e ignorar ciertas situaciones serias.

\- Te das cuenta que tu ex-novio demonio esta en tu habitación esperando porque acepte tener una cita con él para… "formalizar una amistad"

\- Tienes toda la razón Marco – dijo con seriedad cruzándose de brazos – Lo congelo y nos vamos a tener carreras de trineos jaladas por peces dorados mordelones.

\- Oh, eso es una exc… ¡No te desvíes de la conversación! – pidió con un cierto nerviosismo inscrito en su voz. Star ladeo la cabeza, ella pensaba que le gustarían las carreras – Solo dile que no iré a ninguna cita o extraño recorrido por el inframundo hacia mi final.

\- No quiero

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque confió en ti, seguro se divertirán mucho, y piénsalo, ¿cada cuando puedes ser amigo de un iracundo demonio adolescente?

\- ¡No es tan simple, Star!

* * *

Por supuesto que era simple, tan simple como haberlo sacado del baño y llevarlo arrastras de regreso con Tom aceptando la amable invitación – ¿mencione que Marco llevaba la boca vendada con un colorido moño? – Toda la noche estuvo mentalizándose para esto, el demonio de tres ojos pasaría a su casa, saldrían, le mostraría los alrededores, se detendrían en el parque o algún lugar lleno de gente donde su integridad física y emocional este a salvo, conversarían de temas sin sentido, si hablaba de Star tenía suficientes negativas a lo que sea que pudiera maquinar el peli rojo, y finalmente volverían a casa, sin rasguños, ni moretones… a salvo de una cita.

\- ¡Diviértanse! – le despidió Star desde la puerta. Marco simplemente asintió, mentalizándose que apenas dieran vuelta en alguna esquina o desapareciera del campo visual de Star, habría dos posibilidades, carbón o medio carbón, honestamente ninguna sonaba agradable.

\- Y donde es que…

\- ¡AH! – grito, poniéndose pecho tierra y cubriéndose la cabeza. No hubo explosión, tampoco el renacer del infierno o perritos convirtiéndose en bestias de inframundo, tan solo una divertida risa por parte del demonio. Marco se sentó en el asfalto, comprobando que todo estuviera en su lugar y siguiera en la Tierra – ¿Sigo vivo?, ¡Sigo vivo! – celebro, levantándose de un salto

\- Por supuesto que sigues vivo. Te lo dije, ¿no?, es parte de la terapia, tú confía en mí.

Después de haber superado la primera prueba y continuar de una sola pieza, caminaron un rato sin rumbo aparente, manteniendo un silencio algo… "incomodo", lo cual afectaba los ya de por si alterados nervios de Marco, si, se tranquilizó un poco al seguir vivo sin estar al lado de Star y a muchos metros lejos de casa y sin gente en los alrededores, ¿Por qué cuando necesita las calles con bullicio estas se deciden por estar de lo más tranquilas?, como fuese, de vez en cuando pasaba la mirada hacia el demonio que caminaba muy tranquilo apreciando el clima tan bueno del mundo humano.

\- Ehm… - tosió ligeramente, tratando de encontrar algún buen tema del cual charla, no quería usar la típica excusa del clima – Pensé que usarías algún disfraz, pero… esa ropa es bastante casual.

\- Lo es – respondió tocando la sudadera roja – Brian me aconsejo que lo mejor sería usar ropa de acuerdo al ambiente. – Marco dio un rápido vistazo a su vestimenta, jeans, tenis y una sudadera, sino fuera por los cuernos y el tercer ojo, podría pasar como un adolescente común.

\- Sí, eso es… este… Tom, ¿estás seguro sobre tu terapia?, ya sabes, amigos… amigo del chico que te dio un golpe de Karate y te arranco la mano… y de paso arruino tu oportunidad de recuperar tu ex… - Marco podía ser tan susceptible a la presión que al darse cuenta de todo lo que dijo retrocedió un par de pasos. Era un tic, definitivamente era un tic lo que estaba viendo en el ojo izquierdo del peli rojo. Trago saliva y rio nerviosamente, volteando a todos lados como si hubiera alguna deidad o Star que hubiera salido de pura casualidad a llenar el suministro de nachos.

\- Ja ja ja, no pasa nada, vez… e-estoy tranquilo – rio, alzando una mano temblorosa, mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo, cuando lo encontró se trataba de un pequeño peluche con forma de conejo el cual acaricio con insistencia hasta que el pobre animal afelpado termino casi desecho – Todo bien, ¿bien?, ¡perfecto!, continuemos. – Marco miro el cielo disculpándose por cualquier pecado que haya cometido para recibir tal Karma de regreso.

* * *

El recorrido concluyo con una ligera estancia en el parque comiendo Hot-Dogs de un puesto ambulante, los cuales invito con toda amabilidad Marco. Se mentalizo para este momento, y con lo pasado en la acera, era seguro que cualquier tipo de recordatorio sobre odiarlo por arruinar su "cita" con Star era suficiente para enfurecerlo. Como cuando agregas una pisca extra de sal a la comida, y termina increíblemente salada, "su pisca" era el Baile de la Luna Roja.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Tom mirando entre extrañado y asqueado por la comida que Marco le invito. – ¿De verdad es comestible?

\- Sí, es delicioso. Solo pruébalo, te gustara.

\- Hmmm… vale… - dio un ligero mordisco tentando a la suerte, verdaderamente estaba delicioso aunque su apariencia dijera lo contrario. Siguió disfrutando de ese extraño bocadillo humano, pensando volver para comprar algunos más.

\- ¿Tom?, oye… ¿quieres charlar de algo? – propuso Marco terminando de limpiarse los restos de mostaza y salsa de tomate – Dijiste que esto lo haces por… tu terapia y si… en tal caso quieres que seamos amigos, supongo que, podemos hablar con confianza, ¿verdad? – apretó con fuerza la servilleta, esperaba que no se enojara por eso.

\- Bien, entonces… - lamio su dedo pulgar, quedándose un momento callado - ¿Por qué Star prefiere a un humano como tú?, no me malentiendas… pero, ¿Qué tienes de impresionante?

\- Soy bueno en Karate, en la organización, los estudios y… la seguridad. Aunque la verdad soy un chico malo.

\- Aburrido – soltó cruzándose de brazos y recargándose a sus anchas en la banca – Eres tan simple.

\- ¿Perdón?, creí que esta sería una conversación "amistosa". – inquirió molesto, el demonio giro a verle con una sonrisa altanera, eliminando así cualquier rastro de temor que pudiera seguir presente – Era obvio, tu no quieres ninguna amistad, solo molestarme por lo de Star. Sinceramente deberías superarlo, ella no está dispuesta a volver contigo, ya ríndete. Gracias por la cita amigo, nos vemos.

\- ¿Te crees mejor que yo?

\- ¿Ha? – se detuvo Marco, encarando al peli rojo – Si soy mejor o no, que importa. Lo único que querías era burlarte de mí, al fin y al cabo demonio, ¿no?, vienes del infierno, eres el "Señor de las Tinieblas" o como se diga. Oh y un consejito, deja a tu pobre Terapeuta en paz, él también merece libertad de un caso perdido.

\- Mísero humano… - susurro, pero Marco ya estaba a la salida del parque, casi cruzando la calle sintió una fuerza elevándolo para hacerlo chocar contra el suelo. – Te invite por parte de la terapia, Brian dijo que esto lo solucionaría todo – realmente estaba controlando su ira lo mejor posible, no desea armar un enorme alboroto como para llamar la atención de cierta Princesa Mágica.

\- ¡Insultarme y arrojarme al suelo no creo que solucione algo! – respondió, levantándose e ignorando que ciertas flamas infernales comenzaban a rodear el lugar – Te dije que hablemos con sinceridad, y lo que haces es insultarme, ¿Qué parte de eso viene a ser terapia amistosa?, ¡NADA!, sería más fácil que fuera un conejo y así… – un cierto brillo extraño destello en los ojos de Tom, este cierto brillo puso en alerta los sentidos de Marco, acaso él…

\- ¡Excelente idea!

\- ¡¿Por qué a mí?!

* * *

Star abrio la última galleta de la suerte, la cual decía "Recibirás una sorpresa chispeante", la princesa se emocionó ante esto, ¿Qué podría ser?, ¿algún nuevo hechizo?, ¿o tal vez un tesoro de piratas?, ¡piratas fantasmas!, salió de su habitación ansiosa por contarle esto a Marco, esperaba encontrar a su amigo ya en casa. Y en efecto ahí estaba, sentado en posición fetal sobre el sillón.

\- ¡Marco! – le llamo, asustándole lo suficiente como para que cayera. – ¿Estas bien?

\- S-si… y-yo… p-perfecto, Star, ¿pasa algo?

\- ¡Mira!, la galleta dice que hoy "Recibiré una sorpresa chispeante". – exclamo llena de júbilo y con ojos brillante – ¿Cómo te fue en la cita?, y… porque traes puesto el gorro de la sudadera? – escucho como soltaba un quejido y apretaba el gorro.

\- Promete que en cuanto me lo quite… te abstendrás de cualquier opinión.

\- Adelante – alzo ambos pulgares, preparada para lo que sea que hubiera debajo de ese gorro. Lentamente fue retirándose el gorro de su cabeza, el rostro de Star se encontraba lleno de conmoción, prometió no hablar pero… - ¡SON OREJAS DE CONEJO!, ¡INCREÍBLE, SE VEN TAN LINDAS Y SUAVES!, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?, dime Marco, necesito saberlo, ¡También quiero orejas esponjosas! – pidió con emoción sacudiéndolo por los hombros. Marco buscaba comprensión, ayuda… no que terminara emocionándose por las nuevas adiciones a su cabeza.

 _\- ¡Q-quítame esto! – reclamo furioso Marco tratando de zafarse del agarre de cierto peli rojo demonio_

 _\- No, no. Las necesitas para que podamos hablar, además se irán por si solas cuando me calme, ahora, ¿De qué te gustaría hablar?_

 _\- ¡Primero quítalas!_

 _\- Bien, entonces comenzare yo… a ver, ¡Lo tengo!, Si, honestamente estaba muy molesto por lo que paso en el Baile de la Luna Roja, sobre todo cuando… – Marco no escuchaba lo que decía Tom, ni prestaba atención a las mirada curiosas de los peatones al ver a dos chicos sentados a la sombra de un árbol, uno siendo abrazado por otro, y que este otro sea un demonio. Para nada eso no importaba, ni el miedo que sintió hace unos instantes, o la posible ira que enfrentaría más delante por lo que hiciese, tan solo… quería deshacerse de "eso"_

 _\- ¡Deja de acariciarme como si fuera un conejo!_

 _\- Sí que son suaves las orejas, incluso la colita lo es._

 _\- ¡¿AH?!, tu… ¡demonio!, ¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTAS TOCANDO?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **¡Éxito!, finalmente puedo escribir algo de esta hermosa pareja que recontraadoro. No sé si decir que tengo una debilidad por los demonios y los chicos humanos mitad latinos con preciosos lunares en su mejilla – izquierda/derecha (¿?) – además de verse fabulosos en vestidos esponjosos y rosados de princesa *guiño, guiño*, pero algo así X9.**

 **Well, well *inserte voz de Bill Cipher*. Nos vemos la próxima, ;)**


End file.
